


What Of The Angels?

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Guardian Angels, M/M, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Send down a guardian for the boy, the boy with the demon blood.





	What Of The Angels?

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO CLOSE to finishing NaNoWriMo!!! I'm still going to be doing the daily fics until the 30th, but I'm almost at 50,000 words! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Song inspo is the sound of almost getting punched by someone while black friday shopping.

Child, your mother told you that the angels were watching over you, and right she was. They looked upon you, sneering, spitting at you. The boy with the demon blood, Lucifer’s true vessel. They said that hell had marked you, that hell had claimed you.

 

  But you were too bright for the pitch blackness of the pit, too vibrant. They lied when they said it had claimed you, for I replaced that. Every night, I laid my hand upon your sleeping head, banishing the nightmare plaguing your mind. 

 

 They’d started when you were young, a terror sent down to you by the angels. A punishment. I’d sit next to you, invisible, whispering stories of the past in your ear. Drowning out the horrors in your mind, turning them into light and soft dreams. The kind you deserved.

 

  I stayed by your side as you grew older, made sure not one of them would hurt you in any form. Had I been found, I would have been accused of protecting you for Lucifer, but that’s not the case, it never has been. 

 

 You are something the world has not seen before, someone the world does not deserve. It will shun you, it will reject you, it will attack you, but you’ll only give kindness instead. 

 

 Everything is against you, making you believe that everything you touch dies. Yet you still believe, still believe that angels are watching over you. I’m no longer an angel, but I swear to you, Sammy. I swear that I would be for you. 

 

 I shouldn’t be here, mopping floors, not knowing that you’re coming by to find me. You may not know it’s me, but it is. I only kill those who deserve it, but you? You are too good for that. You’d reason, try to make them see what they’re doing. You’d try. Me? I think up a way to make them suffer, a way for me to get a laugh out of their deaths.

 

 So why did I pick you? Why did I pick the kid with the shaggy hair, the one with the hopeful eyes, the determination and heart of gold? I think it was because of all that. 

 

 You’re looking at me now, although I’ve already told you everything I know about the case. You should be gone with your brother, but you’re not. 

 

“Hey, so, uh,” You’re stammering, avoiding eye contact, cheeks going pink. “Are you free tonight?”

 

 “Are you asking me on a date, kiddo?”

 

I’m teasing, I want to see that bashful smile again. It’s so damn  _ selfish  _ of me and I know it. But you want this, and fuck if I don’t want it too. 

 

“Yeah, I am,” You’re bolder this time, aren’t you? Maybe it’s the fact that I’m showing interest, no matter how hard I’m trying not to. “If you have a change of clothes somewhere, we could go now?”

 

 “You sure? For all you know, I’m millennia older than you!”

 

“For some strange reason, I doubt that.” 

 

 I laugh at how wrong you are. There’s no way you could know, but you are. 

 

 “Are you asking me or telling me that we’re going now?”

 

“Depends,” You wink at me, and I’m cursing myself for blushing. “Which one would convince you to come with me faster?”

 

 “To come with you faster? It depends on what you do with those big hands of yours, sugar.”

 

“Fuck, that’s not what I meant and you know it!”

 

 How the hell are you my brother’s vessel? You’re standing here choking on your tongue over a dirty joke I made, but your destiny says you’re meant to house a cold-blooded killer. 

 

 “I’d love to go on that date with you, and maybe we’ll figure out how to make me come a bit faster later on, hmm?”

 

“Oh, just go get changed so I can take you out!”

 

 Boy, the world has not been kind to you, and it will continue to get worse. The world has not been kind to me, but I have hardened, donned a mask of happiness or anger, maliciousness or mischief. You have accepted what has come your way as of far. I don’t do this much anymore, but I pray it stays that way.

 

 I shouldn’t be sitting here with you, laughing and smiling and sharing a chocolate-strawberry milkshake, but I am. I’ve never realized it before, but sometimes, keeping someone safe includes keeping them sane. 

 

 I’ll keep you sane as long as I’m here, for I know I’ll go before you. I know this because whatever comes your way, I’ll be the one to take it for you. You will live, even if it’s the last thing I do. Those dimples, that radiant smile, sparkling eyes, I won’t let those all disappear. 

 Child, your mother told you that the angels were watching over you, and right she was. I’m your guardian angel, and while I may not be much, I swear to keep you safe, Sammy. I swear on my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Gabriel's favorite flavors of milkshake are strawberry AND chocolate, so at one point he started saying fuck it and mixed them both together. He ended up really liking the combo, and now he always orders chocolate-strawberry milkshakes. I'm not even sure if you can do that, I should try it sometime! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
